rainbowmagicfanartfandomcom-20200215-history
Lalita the Choir Fairy
Lalita the Choir Fairy is a part of the Special Edition fairy series in America. She was originally created and the first fairy made by IzzyLove2018. Poem La la la go the girls and boys, But, my latest trick will be like stealing toys. Those fairies think they can remove me? They just can't see what I see! Music, binder and baton three, Stolen from that pesky fairy! Fairies and humans, you soon shall see, The true choir king, shall be me! Appearance She has light brown hair, with golden streaks. Her skin color is a fairly light brown. She wears a dark grey choir suit top with a white heart, a long white sleeve shirt with cuffs, a mini red rosette, darker grey buttons and the choir she sings with. The choir is "Fairyland Friendship Choir" She also wear a darker grey skirt, that goes up to her waist and to her upper part of her legs. She wear skin tone stockings, with black shoes and has a design of flowers on the tip of her shoes. (Which can't be relatively seen) She has diamond shaped wings, similar to Sky the Blue Fairy, Abigail the Breeze Fairy, Grace the Glitter Fairy, Louise the Lily Fairy, Honey the Sweet Fairy, Lucy the Diamond Fairy, Lauren the Puppy Fairy]], Padma the Pirate Fairy and many others. (look at the official Rainbow Magic Wiki) Symbol & Magic Objects/Job Magic Objects: Her magic items help her make sure that all choirs get their notes right, keep the music correct and making sure that the concerts go excellent. *A piece of music - helps make sure that the notes are right and everyone knows what key they are singing *A binder - helps organizes the music, by performance in alphabetical order *A conducter's baton - helps make sure that the performance goes perfectly, without any technical or vocal errors 'Symbol: ' Her symbol is a music staff, with 2 notes 'Job: ' Her job is to watch over all choirs and their performances Blurb The Tippington Children's Choir are going to have a marvelous performance, or so it seems. Jack Frost stole all of Lalita's magical choir items and without them, choir will have to start back all over again! Can Rachel and Kirsty help Lalita find these items or will the performance be ruined both in the human world and in Fairyland? Trivia Lalita's name comes from a former member of the Children's Chorus of Washington, after she moved to Switzerland. Lalita works together with the Music Fairies, to play the music for the performances, the Rainbow Fairies, to help bring color to the performances and other random fairies to help sing these songs. Often times, she would conduct the performances using her magic baton or pass the baton to the king or queen Gallery LalitaFairy.JPG|Lalita's Design Do you like Lalita? Yes! Kind of! No! Category:Characters wearing shirts Category:Brown haired characters Category:Characters who wear vest tops Category:Characters who wear skirts Category:L Category:Diamond Wings Category:Fairies who have red wings Category:Black shoes Category:Fairies Category:Fanmade fairies Category:Fantasy Fairies Category:Dark Skin Fairies Category:Characters wearing jewellery Category:Includes Poem Category:Characters who wear white Category:Characters who wear red Category:Characters wearing grey Category:Characters who wear black Category:IzzyLove2018's Pages